A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel has been widely applied to a liquid crystal TV set, a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen, a notebook screen, for example, due to a number of advantages thereof of a small thickness, energy saving, no radiation, etc.